Different
by Sjannie
Summary: Eren has a talk with Rozemarijn about Annie, With the question if annie really is the monster Eren thinks she is. Reiner and Berthold are also mentioned.


**Different**

**I do now own attack on titan.**

It is almost noon. A girl with curly brown hair lifts her head to look at the sun. She feels the warmth of the sunray's that shines through the window on her face. On the opposite site of the table there sits a boy. Brown hair and green eyes. He is busy with eating. His name is Eren yeager. The survey corps has been staying here for almost three days. And no she hasn't really talked with them. She had no time. She was working on the farm while they were doing something else. It was a secret so she didn't know. But she did have an idea. The farm where she lives is located near a forest of big trees. Not many people come close to this place. The survey corps must be training in the forest. While she did not talk to them, while she was working on the farm she did take a good look at them. Because of that she knew things about them they haven't told her. But some things are just obvious. Like Jean, the guy with the horse face is into Mikasa. But she only has eyes for Eren. While She doesn't know if it is love as siblings or as a wife. But then Mikasa is definitely the one wearing the pants. She is very strong and Asian. Eren is the one who is able to turn in a titan. First it shocked her, having someone like him close. What if he turned in a titan and ate her? But then she heard a conversation between the survey corps members and she now knows everything they know. But that was properly not their intention. Exactly they wanted her to leave this place but no way. This is her home. She is not going to leave it a second time like when they though wall rose was breached.

It seems that Eren is almost done with his breakfast. He seems a bit out of it. Like he is not paying attention to what he is doing.

''Something wrong?'' The girl asked.

Eren looks up and looks at the girl. He looks like he wants to answer but then closes his mouth again and looks back and his breakfast.

''You can tell me you know? I can keep a secret.''

He then looks at the girl again an replies.

''It is not a secret, it is just... "

''What?'' the girl ask curiously.

Eren sighed.

''Do you know about me being able to transform into a titan?''

''Yes who doesn't?'' she replies.

"Do you know about the female titan who attacked us on our scouting expedition?''

''I heard some rumours.'' The Girl answers.

''Well Annie, I mean the female titan was able to crystallize her skin. But I am not able to not without- I am just not able to.''

''And?''

''Because of that I thought about Annie- The female titan and''

''Just call her Annie I already know from Hitch that apparently Annie a former comrade of you was the female titan.''

''Okay so you know a few things. Well I started thinking about it and just can't understand why she did it. Just like Reiner and Berthold. I thought we were friends or comrades at least. Now I'm just so mad I hardly can control it. When I see their faces again, I will kill them.''

''Very mature, And Annie.''

''What about Annie?''

''Are you going to kill her to? Why are you not so mad about her like you are at them?''

''I-I do not know, maybe because I was closer to them?''

''Maybe.''

''What is your name anyway?'' Eren asked

" I was introduced you know? Well it doesn't matter I will just have to tell you again. My name is Rozemarijn.''

''Rosemarien.'' Eren repeats.

''No you are saying it wrong, it is not a Rosemarien It is RO-ZE-MA-RIJN.''

''Okay, okay sorry''

''It doesn't matter.'' Rozemarijn looks out the window again.

''You said you can't understand why they did it right?''

''hm? Yeah what kind of monster would do something like that.''

''I wonder..'' Rozemarijn says. Then she looks at Eren again.

''What do you mean?'' he asked

Rozemarijn looks Eren right in the eye and says: I wonder if they really are monsters.''

''Wha? How- You-!

It seems Eren couldn't get his words straight but she knew what he wanted to say.

''Okay listen, because I will tell you why I say this and then you will be able to understand. O and remember what I just said okay?''

"Fine''

''You don't understand them, you can't understand them. You don't know their reasons you don't want to know their reasons do you? ''

''What has this to do with them being a monster?''

''Just be quiet and listen to me jeez''

''Do you remorse when you kill a fly because it is in the way? Rozemarijn continues. No, why would Annie do that then?''

''Because she killed so many people!'' Eren screams

''And I killed so many flies.'' Rozemarijn says calmly

''But you can't compare them!''

''Why not?''

''Why not? Eren asks confused. You just can't, flies are not the same as humans.

''What makes something human them? And Annie is not a human right? She is a monster right? For her we are just flies.''

(...)

''And are you saying that because we are humans we have the right to kill other living beings? Like flies? Or the cows that we eat? Are you saying that a humans life is more worth? Why would you say that?

''A Human is someone who...is not an animal.'' Eren answers softly

''Dear, humans are animals...''

''But we can think.'' Eren says.

''Animals to..'' Rozemarijn states.

''But they don't talk.''

''Not our language no, They do talk, we just can't understand them.'' Rozemarijn replies.

''We are more developed'' Eren tries.

''So?'' Rozemarijn asked.

''Just... They are not humans.'' Eren doesn't know how to answer to her questions it is just. You are not supposed to think like that. He has never thought like that.

''Because they are not smart like us? They can't talk our language and don't look the same as us? Annie looks the same as us. Even in Titan form but then bigger. Why is she a monster? Don't come with the argument she isn't human.''

''She killed people''

''People also kill people''

''Many''

'' Kenny the ripper to. And all the people they execute, the government is a monster then?''

''No killing people who did nothing wrong'' Eren answers.

''We are killing animals who did nothing wrong''

''It is not right to just kill people. They are not the same as flies. As animals. They had family, love ones.''

''And you are saying that a fly doesn't have any family? In the eyes of the animals we are the monsters. We kill their loves ones and eat them up. We are even enjoying them. Just like titans.''

''I—you, you can't reason like that!'' Eren is getting mad.

''Why not? And according to who is it not right to kill people?'' Rozemarijn calmly asks.

''If someone attacks you and kills you because they are hungry and need food because they were abandoned and then they get killed by your friend for revenge is that justice, and for whom?''

''What does this have to be with Annie being a monster?''

''In your eyes, she is a monster. But in her own eyes she doesn't have to be.''

'' She killed people and not for food, or self-defence but...''

''But?'' Rozemarijn asked.

''Because they were in the way.''

''Yes and when a fly is in the way you don't try to hit it?''

'' She did it for fun'' Eren stated.

''Do you really belive that?''

''No, but the titans are doing it for fun.''

''Yes and we hunt for fun, for some it is a hobby. We are more alike like titans then you think. It is just that you can't see but a fly can.''

'' Are we back again with flies? Eren sighed. And what about Annie not being a monster. Even she herself knows.''

''Because she has lives so long with you.''

''Listen, I am not saying that she isn't a monster and that it is not wrong what she did. But I am saying you can't just scream this and that out without knowing everything. Maybe you can find a new or other truth when you know all the stories.''

Eren looks at with a big question mark on his face.

''Because the animals are different then us humans, they are less worth. The royalty thinks exactly the same: the poor people are les worth then us. So can you really judge the shifters for thinking, they are weaker than us, so they are less worth?''

''Another reason can be as for revenge, for that reason.''

''Revenge?'' Eren asked

'' Maybe hundred years ago we did something to them. We don't know. Maybe they want to free the titans in the walls because they are their comrades. You don't know why, or why they got the missions. And as long as you don't know why, how can you say for sure that it is wrong. In your eyes it is so wrong but in their eyes maybe not.''

''But but, you must be kidding right? Eren stutters. They trained together for all these years and-and how could they lie? And how do you know all that anyway?''

''Dude, when you guys talk about secrets than you have to do a better job. As for your question: They are different...that is how they have been raised up. They have been raised up differently than you. They are different so they are not worth living, or something like that was told do them. If you your whole life get to hear: ow you can just kick that cat, it doesn't matter. When your whole life you get to hear that. You think it is normal. And according to you when you kick a cat, it is normal behaviour. While someone else things, that person is bad, who kicks a cat for no reason?''

''But they didn't acted like that and talked with us.'' Eren says.

''Yeah.. otherwise it would be suspicious. But also they got accustomed to you. As long as you spend time with the cat you can love it so much. And be devastated as they die. But the others won't really be able to understand, for them it is just a cat. Not worth as much as the life of a human.''

''You can't compare them! It is the story with the flies all over again!''

''Why not, they live to.'' Rozemarijn answers.

''But they are different''.

''But you and Annie are also different right?''

''So what is your point.?'' Eren aks, getting inpatient.

''My point is Eren, that you are so mad at Annie, Reiner and Berthold..

''Well of course they killed our friends, they knew about the secrets of the titans and because of them my mom got killed!'' Eren screamed in anger.

''Yes yes I know, you have told that a hundred times. And they know too. But my point, where I was getting to until you screamed is that you are mad at them, and you have the right because they killed your friends. But killing them and screaming it is justice can be wrong and wouldn't put an end to ital at all.

''Wha!''

''EH! Bad Eren! I was talking.''

"I am not a dog you know'' Eren muttered.

''You don't know the reason and what happened between them and us *humans*. If you know their reason you can understand them better. It might not change much but wouldn't it better to know why? Maybe they are not the monsters you think they are, or at least is there a reason you can relate to. Of course that doesn't change the fact that they have blood on their hands and you have the right to be mad at that.

''I do want to know why, but I'm just so filled with anger, I don't think any reason can calm it.'' Eren says.

''Of course not, but it is just so you know that there is a reason for it, and not fun, well that would be a reason but I mean a reason you can understand like why they did it. Like if they did it to protect their people.

''How can they protect their people by killing us?''

''How should I know?"

''Well you talk like...''

''Well whatever you should just ask them. And torture them or accuse them of being mass murderers. In your eyes your right. And properly in their eyes to because they have lives with you so long and they got accustomed to your norms and stuff like that. But the other people in their village properly think different no?''

''They are different, have different norms, are different raised, think different of different beings. And that is why you can't understand how and why they acted like that. They do know you think it is wrong, duh... because they killed your loved ones and they would be also sad if their loves ones were killed. They can relate. Still they go through with it. Why? That is something you have to ask them. When they were with you for those years they got accustomed to living with you, that properly your lives were more worth than they thought. How things were here, your norms and stuff. They can understand your feelings a little better because of that, but still you can't understand them at all. And I think it is important to know why before just say things. Of course you're right t I think, because I am a human to? Because I can look at things from your point of view. But If I knew their reasons. Maybe I would be able to think from their point of view. And then I would be able to understand them.

''So?'' Eren asks

''So just before you get all angry and scream and call them names first find out their reason. It would be better, at least there was reason why they died, no matter how selfish it is, at least you know why. And I think that that is important.''

''Fine.. I get that and you are properly right but it is just, I'm so angry and at what or who do I have to direct that...? I thought at them but then Ymir said that it wouldn't end by killing them. And then the stuff with the Reiss family happened and I just don't know who the enemy is anymore.''

''The real enemy? I think that is mankind.'' Rozemarijn answered

''Not the titans?'' Eren asked confused.

''The titans were formerly humans. One of the secrets I got to know when I heard you guys talking. And humans are the only strong because of the weapons. And I'm jut wondering do you really think they are not humans, Annie, Reiner and the others? Do you know what a titan shifter is? Even so humans are always different and will always act like them and us. Me or them you know? So even if we are humans we are also different. Living beings are always different. Can you do something about that? Who knows. Just before you say things you must try to know if you think the same other ways you will never be able to understand each other and that is important to live together.''

''Live together with Reiner?'' Eren ask with a face that shows disgust.

''They lived together with you and right now we live together in this world. But yeah, understanding each other comes with talking, not fighting and if they don't speak our languages like animals it not possible. _Yet._

''So why won't it end if I kill them?''

''You wouldn't know anything.'' Rozemarijn stated. Also don't think they know everything because who would tell their own kids everything and send them to the wall? And the beast titan know something to right? Only time can tell. You have to take action but not always is it the form of fighting. So in my eyes Annie is a monster, but that doesn't mean she really is. Because in the end who can really decide what is right and what is wrong? A king, a saint or god? And where is this god and shouldn't he give us a sign?. There is always more than one way to look at things, more than one story. In the end was is the truth, fact or feeling, motives? We don't know, something's we will never know. But still the things we can know we should try to figure out. It will be for the best. But that is what I think, Is that the truth? Is that justice?

''You have confused me enough I'm giving up...'' Eren sighed.

''Think about it like this, when they thought wall rose was breached and the people came to wall sina. The food ran out very soon. To be able to feed their children they decided to steal, can you blame them? It is not their fault that the titans appeared, still they die if they don't have food. But the other people also need the food, so they won't just give it to them. Which side is wrong? You said it yourself, if you want to live you have to fight. But that is not good advice. The people fight for their food and kill other people, is that fair? Then they become murders and the state kills them. Is that fair? But if you only knew they were murderers without knowing their reason you would think, just kill them. But now that you know their reason it is harder to decide. Because what would you do in that situation. Your family, or them, the others? When you know the reason why people do things, customs, norms, values, or other reasons. You can understand them better and you can maybe change your way of thinking and look different at things. And when everyone can understand each other , they can start living together because there will be no misunderstandings and they know why people react like that, while you may react differently. When you know that all, it will be for the better.

"That's...'' Eren says.

''My opinion. Rozemarijn finishes. Do you get it?''

''yeah... I think, I will think about what to do now.. I do want answers so until then I will calm my anger and get answers.''

''Just don't forget to save humanity, if you revenge our own selfish reasons get in the way of the big goal, saving humanity and no you don't do that by killing them because they have information you need properly. And what if you get yourself killed in the process ore kidnapped again? Humanity will be doomed.''

She waves with her hands and makes a gesture of an explosion.

''Doomed.'' She repeats.

"yeah, yeah I know that. I will just have to think about things.''

''But it is not like you have all the time in the world.''

''I know!''

The door swings open and Mikasa comes in.

'' Eren, we need to go, captain Levi is waiting for you. ''

'' Yeah I'm coming.''

Eren drinks the last of his milk and then runs outside.

''Goodbye Rosemrien, I will give it some thought.''

Mikasa follows him.

It is Rozemarijn! Rozemarijn screams with a smile on her face.

The end.

**Author's note.**

**What can I say? Just thought of this. What do you guys think about it? And what do you think is Annie's reason. And the reason of the others?**


End file.
